La reencarnacion de un cerezo
by kirikaze.chan96
Summary: Se miraron a los ojos, y después tomaron sus manos por instinto. -Acepto ser tuya, hoy, mañana y siempre. -dijo ella, aceptando unir su alma con la de Indra . -Yo acepto ser tuyo por toda la eternidad, en esta vida y en las que siguen. -Juró el, sin saber que se haría realidad.


Prologo

Se miraron a los ojos, y después tomaron sus manos por instinto. -Acepto ser tuya, hoy, mañana y siempre. -dijo ella, aceptando unir su alma con la de Indra

. -Yo acepto ser tuyo por toda la eternidad, en esta vida y en las que siguen. -Juró el, sin saber que se haría realidad.

-Te amo, Indra. -dijo ella, mientras se acercaban poco a poco.

-Yo te amo más, Sakura -respondió el, mientras unía sus labios suavemente con los de ella. ...

-¡No puedes! ¡No puedes irte! -gritó el, mientras unía sus frentes mientras la miraba a los ojos. Los ojos de Sakura estaban cerrándose cada vez más

. -Recu..erda..lo..que..prometimos... en..esta..vida..y..las..demás. -Prometió ella, mientras le sonreía con amor. ...

—Eres tú... -dijo Indra mientras acariciaba su mejilla y Sakura cerraba los ojos ante su tacto. —No sabía que la promesa iba a hacerse realidad

COMPAÑEROS DE BOSQUE

Siempre solo, siempre hundido en la obscuridad, pero solo porque él lo quería, y aunque era cierto que él se lo habíaganado a pulso con su fría actitud y malos tratos hacia las demás personas, había una persona, solo una persona que aún se encontraba ahí, una persona que insistía mas que su mismo hermano.

Había encontrado a alguien ideal para el; Que había dejado pasar aquellos pensamientos fríos y oscuros que en algún momento dominaron sobre el. Olvido a aquel maldito ser negro que tantas cosas le había dicho, pero que aún así,tuvieron influencia en el.

Había encontrado a una mujer, y no era cualquiera.

Ella era más que una simple mujer, más que una tonta humana, más que una persona común y corriente, ella para éllo era todo, su manera de sonreír e insistir le parecía lo más hermoso; Aun recordaba el primer día que la había visto, ese día le quedo bien claro que había personas que estaban ahí para desafiarlo, y que no todo sale como se planea:

El entrenaba, solo, como siempre, como a él le gustaba hacerlo, o al menos eso pensaba el...

Aquel día se había ido a entrenar más temprano de lo habitual, puesto que su entrenamiento contra los aprendices de su padre había terminado más rápido de lo que siempre hacia, recordaba que su hermano le había pedido quetratase de no ser tan agresivo con los discípulos de su padre, él dijo que trataría de no usar más de su fuerzarequerida para entrenar contra ellos, ese día su hermano le sonrió y agradeció, y aunque el sabía que era mentira eso de que iba a ser más sutil, solo lo dijo para deshacerse de su hermano.

Llego a su lugar de entrenamiento, un lugar en el bosque, alejado de su casa y del pueblo, siempre lo hacia así, queríaestar solo, porque solo así podía dejar de limitarse en cuanto a su fuerza, pero aquella vez, la vio, la vio en SU bosque, en SU lugar vio con un canasto, su largo cabello ondeaba con el viento ¿su cabello era rosa? Llevaba un hermoso haori blancocon flores de jazmín. No veía su rostro, pero de ante mano por su blanca piel, sabía que seguramente tenía orígenes del norte, no como la mayoría de personas del pueblo; que poseían una piel similar a la de su hermano Ashura. Aunque no lo sabía muy bien, no había visto muchas mujeres en su vida, solo las mujeres que dejaban víveres a su padre, también a las encargadas de la limpieza de la casa.

Pero, en aquel momento no le importo la delicadeza con la que veía recoger los frutos: —Oye que haces aquí, este es mi lugar, este es mi bosque ¡Así que lárgate de aquí!

Ella volteo a mirarme, en una mezcla de delicadeza y furia, entonces yo también la mire, era realmente bella; Con su nueva y blanca piel de porcelana reluciendo a la luz de los rayos del sol, sus grandes ojos verdes que brillaban más que todo el bosque junto. Y aunque no había conocido muchas mujeres en su vida, él estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer más bella que conocería jamás.

-¿A sí que tú eres quien destruye este lugar? –pregunto furiosa e impresionada, mientras detenía su tarea de cogerfrutos

—Sí, soy yo ¿Y qué? Este es mi bosque, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. -respondió Indra con altanería

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Este no es tu bosque! –dijo ella enfrentándolo, nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera su padre, y ni hablar de su hermano.

—¡Y a ti en que te afecta! –dijo el gritándole y enfrentándola, sin quedarse atrás

.-Yo recojo los frutos que se encuentran en este bosque, y gracias a ti cada vez me cuesta más trabajo encontrarlos yllevármelos -dijo ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—No me importa, ¡lárgate de aquí! -gritó Indra, mientras caminaba hacia ella, intentando intimidarla.

-No lo haré, aun no termino de recoger frutos -respondió ella, mientras le daba la espalda y seguía con su labor

—¡Puedo matarte ahora! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? –dijo Indra, halándola del brazo para que le mirase y temiera, por quéesa era la sensación que a él le gustaba; Ver los rostros de los discípulos de su padre, ver el miedo y respeto que letenían por el gran poder que poseía. Pero sin embargo ella no temió, pero callo al suelo y con ella, también callo el canasto, y junto con él, cayeron los frutos que ella había recogido. Ella refunfuño y recogió los frutos del suelo, y le miro.

-¡Nunca te había visto en mi vida! ¿Por qué querrías matarme? -preguntó ella mientras se levantaba y le miraba

—¡Porque eres tan molesta! -gritó Indra, mientras la enfrentaba.

Ella simplemente se fue enojada, e inconscientemente Indra no pudo evitar mirar el ligero movimiento de las caderas de aquella mujer, valla que era hermosa. Ese día, Indra pensó que no había conocido a una mujer tan osada en su vida.

... Los días siguientes, por alguna razón, ambos regresaban a la misma hora, llegaban, se miraban y después parecíanignorarse. Indra entrenaba con más sutileza, y ella trataba de no mirar su entrenamiento, pero le era casi imposible por la magnificencia de los poderes de Indra.

Y así fue, Indra siempre la encontraba recogiendo frutos con el mismo canasto, pero siempre poseía yukatas color blanco, que iban adornadas con flores y frutos ¿Qué obsesión tenía con los Yukata blanco?Los días posteriores, ahora fue Indra quien no pudo evitar mirarla; Ahora, se alguna manera, ya no se sentía solo entoda la inmensidad del bosque. Y a pesar de que ella fingía estar enojada, había veces en las que se marchaba conuna sonrisa que le dedicaba solamente a el.

El fingía ignorarla y estar concentrado con su entrenamiento, pero realmente le agradaba ver su sonrisa resplandecer con los laureles blancos de la vegetación. No fue hasta un día, pasadas las semanas del primer encuentro, en que ella no pudo aguantar su curiosidad, y sesentó en una roca enorme; Que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para que él no pudiera dañarla, pero, lo ideal para poder verle entrenar.

Indra la miró, ¿acaso estaba loca? El podía dañarla accidentalmente y ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Así que se acercó hacia ella, la miro desafiante; Pero ella se levantó de la roca y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que a élle gustaban:

-_-dijo ella,mientras le tendia la mano para saludar

_QUE?- pregunto Indra con el ceño fruncido

-_-, me llamo sakura ¿Y tú? -dijo ella, mientras hacía notar su mano para que el la saludara.

—¿Eso importa? Pregunto el aun molesto, mientras la miraba hacia abajo, puesto que ella era más baja que el

-Claro que si -respondió sakura mientras se rendía y bajaba su mano

—Estaré aquí diario, recogiendo frutos, así que me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi vecino de bosque.

—Indra –dijo el, mientras le daba la espalda e intentaba regresar a su entrenamiento

-Indra ¿Qué? -preguntó ella, de tras de su espalda

—Solo Indra. -respondió el, mientras retomaba su entrenamiento-Bueno, fue un gusto, Indra. –dijo ella, mientras se marchaba.

...

Ese día, él sonrió levemente al terminar su entrenamiento.


End file.
